


Amid the Falling Snow

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, HL Christmas and New Year Fanfiction, M/M, Snow, Winter, Writer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: Harry is going to spend Christmas with his sister Gemma while their parents enjoy a vacation on Aruba. However, she has a few surprises for him. 
Harry can deal with the Irish boyfriend and a birthday party; it's the birthday boy he's not prepared for. The boy he once had a massive crush on, the boy who had hurt him, the boy he wanted to forget.
Why is he still attracted to him?
Featuring lots of snow, books and a cosy cottage in an idyllic village





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFangirlFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/gifts).



> You had such wonderful prompts to choose from, it took me a while to decide. In the end I picked your 2nd prompt and tried to stay as close to the prompt as possible:
> 
> Harry is visiting his sister Gemma in London for the holidays. Their parents decided to go to Aruba, and leave the two of them behind to celebrate on their own. When Harry arrives, his sister tells him they’ve been invited to a holiday party by the boys a floor up. She forgets to mention that it’s her boyfriend Niall, that’s hosting the party. She also forgets to mention that Niall’s flatmate is drop dead gorgeous.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy; I had fun writing this snow filled Christmas fic.
> 
> A special thanks to Sam for beta reading/britpicking the story for me!
> 
>  
> 
> [here's the tumblr post](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171157254636/amid-the-falling-snow-by-noellehenry-rating-teen)  
> 
> 
> Russian translation by Diamond can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5627195/14466354)  
> 
> 
>   
> Spanish translation by Avellanna can be found [here](https://www.wattpad.com/story/132305312-aim-the-falling-snow-ls-spanish-translation)  
> 

                                                

 

Harry takes a deep breath after he gets off the bus at Grantfield Park.The park is covered in a thick blanket of white, the statute at the entrance peeks out under its new white cap. Footprints, big and small, paint a pattern on the paths meandering through the parkland. Victorian lampposts illuminate the route through the park. He breathes in deeply again, letting the cold air fill his lungs, as he strolls through winter wonderland. One hand burrowed deeply in the pocket of his long black woollen coat, the other dragging the small black suitcase behind him, its wheels painting a new print on the path. The ends of the burgundy cashmere scarf wrapped around his neck wave gently in the soft breeze. His long dark chocolate curls occasionally tickle his rosy cheeks. 

Except for an elderly couple walking arm in arm, he is alone, enjoying the peaceful surroundings while he makes his way to the small flat in the majestic building on the other side of Grantfield Park where his older sister, Gemma, resides. Harry is joining her for the Christmas holidays. Their parents have chosen exotic Aruba for their Christmas celebration this year; a good choice in Harry’s opinion, although he himself prefers the snow and the ugly Christmas sweater when it comes to Christmas. So this year it is just Gemma and Harry cooking Christmas dinner together. The thought makes Harry smile to himself.

  
He approaches the black gate indicating the park exit. He crosses the silent street and turns left. Gemma’s flat is on the first floor of the white Victorian building, overlooking Grantfield Park. She bought it awhile ago. Shame on him, but Harry has been too busy to visit before. 

The deadline of his new novel ‘’ _Waving in the wind_ ’  looming over him, taking up most of his time combined with preparing tests for his English class at school. 

His part-time job as an English teacher at a secondary school provides for a steady income. He does well as a mystery writer under a pseud, but doesn’t earn enough yet by solely writing. It’s his dream; becoming a full-time author. The new book will be released at the end of January, just in time for Valentine’s Day. His latest book ‘ _Midnight Melody_ ’ is still proudly presenting itself in many window displays of numerous bookshops, encouraging his many fans to buy a copy. With all of his obligations fulfilled, he can take a step back and enjoy his week off, maybe even read a book himself. 

Harry presses the button next to the name tag printed G. Styles. There’s no answer; he tries again and waits patiently… still no answer. With a small sigh he angles his IPhone from the back pocket of his black skinny’s, about to ring his sister. Until he sees a notification telling him he has received a voicemail. He presses the phone against his ear. 

_‘Hi little brother, this is your big sister. I’m so sorry, but I got held up at work… a deadline, you know how it is. There’s a Reader’s Heaven store on Grantfield Avenue, treat yourself to a book. I’ll call you as soon as I’m off work.’_

Harry puts the black device back in his pocket and turns around; Grantfield Avenue is the main road on the right side of the building. He feels a little disappointed. He’d been looking forward to give his big sister a hug and change into comfortable clothes, enjoying the warmth of a heated flat, instead he is on his way to a bookshop; a huge one. 

Reader’s Heaven is known for its extensive collection of books and... free hot drinks (as long as you are buying a book.)  Although Harry prefers the quaint little bookshops to names like Waterstones and W.H. Smith, Reader’s Heaven is different; the five floor department store stocks every book an author has ever written. 

The store is, like every other shop in town, in Christmas spirit. Fairy lights draped over the mahogany book cases on every floor. A huge Christmas tree is dominating the centre of the store and Harry can smell gingerbread cookies when he climbs the stairs to the second floor. He’s sure they’re not the real thing, probably some scent the store uses nowadays to make their customers feel welcome. 

He hears Michael Bublé crooning ‘Have yourself a merry little Christmas’ in the background. He can’t help but smile. He loves this time of year. It makes him want to cuddle up by the cosy fireplace in his cottage, that’s tucked away in a small village; drink hot chocolate while Tootsie, his cat, tries to make herself comfortable on his lap. His neighbour, old mrs. Peacock, is looking after her for a few days, so Harry doesn’t feel too bad about leaving her behind. 

He looks around, trying to find the detective and mystery section. When he locates it, he walks over, rolling the suitcase with him. He spots his own books under the letter ‘E’, all of his ten books are neatly standing next to one another on the shelf; Harry Edwards. 

His publisher didn’t deem his family name Styles appropriate for a mystery book writer. So they picked his middle name, added an s… and Harry Edwards was born. 

He smiles contently and moves to another section, picking out a few books that peek his interest. He takes them to a reading table, places them on the mahogany surface, sets his suitcase next to the chair and goes to the coffee corner to buy a large cappuccino from the woman behind the counter. 

‘Enjoy, sir.’ She hands him the beaker with the shop’s logo. Harry sets the beaker down and takes off his coat and scarf. He adjusts his grey jumper and sits down, takes a sip from the warm liquid and flips through the pages of John Boyne’s novel ‘ _The thief of time_ ’, a book that’s been on his wishlist for a long time. He’s going to treat himself and buy it. 

‘I want to date Henry Cox.’ Harry hears a high-pitched voice on his left. There are two men taking a seat at the other end of the table. Harry can’t help but eavesdrop.The brown eyed man smiles fondly at the smaller man in front of him. 

‘Who is he?’ he asks. 

The smaller man replies sadly, with a deep sigh. ‘The main character in my favourite books.’ Harry suppresses a smile; _his_ books. The brown eyed man chuckles. 

‘Well, that is going to be a bit of a problem, right?’ 

‘I know, but he’s just perfect!’ the smaller man whines.

 ‘What makes this fictive guy so perfect?’ 

‘He’s always polite, helpful. He lives in a small cottage in an idyllic village together with his cat and he owns a flower shop.’ 

‘Sounds like a boring chap.’ 

‘No, no… you see, he always seems to end up in some local mystery or crime, but in the end he always snuggles up with his cat near the fireplace. Please Liam,... can I have him for Christmas? I want to snuggle up with him by that fireplace.’ 

The small guy seems to be totally taken with Henry Cox. Harry can’t help but grin to himself, he wishes he could see a bit more of the guy, not just his back and caramel coloured locks. 

The other guy, Liam apparently, bursts out in laughter. ‘And how do you think I should go about that?’ 

‘Dunno… it would be great though. You’d be the best friend in the whole world.’ 

‘Right, well don’t count on it, Lou. I have to settle for being a less good friend then.’ Liam rolls his eyes. 

‘Well, I’ve got to go,mate. Will see you tomorrow night at your birthday party.’ Liam gets up and fondly messes up his friend’s hair. 

‘Yeah, can’t believe I’m turning 30 and still haven’t settled down. I always imagined myself having a husband, a couple of kids, a dog and a nice house in a cosy village at this age. Instead I’m still single, live with a loud Irish man and work at a pub… not exactly what I had in mind when I was younger.’ Lou’s voice sounds somber. 

‘Cheer up, mate. It’ll happen. Who knows? The right man might be a your party tomorrow.’ Liam tries to cheer up his friend. 

‘Yeah… in your dreams. Well, you go home to Susan, tell her I said hi and I’ll see you both tomorrow.’  Lou waves Liam goodbye and then turns to drink his tea and reads the back cover of the latest Harry Edwards’ novel. 

Harry can’t help but stare at the man. His defined cheekbones turn sharper as Lou blows his hot tea. Then he turns the book and starts reading the first chapter, carding fingers through his fringe. A small smile make the crinkles by his eyes deeper and Harry is simply captivated by the profile of this Lou guy. He contemplates striking up a conversation with him, but can’t seem to muster up the courage to do so. Instead he returns to the John Boyne novel in front of him, trying to focus on the letters on the first page. Lou looks familiar, but how? 

He sneaks glances to the left every now and then and sees Lou smiling while reading ‘Midnight Mystery’. It makes Harry feel warm inside, knowing his writing makes someone happy, even if it is only for a little while; an escape from the real world for a few hours. 

He should do that too. Although Louis seems to think Henry Cox leads the perfect life, the model that Henry was created after still misses a few essential parts in his life. Harry hasn’t had a relationship since he broke up with Alastair two years ago. They’d been together for several years, but had both wanted different things out of life. It was a mutual decision, still… Harry misses someone to come home to, laugh with, cook meals for, watch TV with and chat with. And sex… he misses that too. He can’t even remember the last time he’s spent a night with a guy. 

It’s pathetic really; he’s 27. The point is, Harry isn’t good at one night stands. He doesn’t like to give himself to just any guy who forgets his name the next day. Oh yes..., he’s had them, those quick hook ups, but he always feels bad after, so he just doesn’t try anymore. The distaste for hook ups started in his first year of uni. He’d been crushing on the captain of the football team; small, firm thighs, heavenly blue eyes and an amazing smile. Harry never missed a game. One night he got invited to a party, celebrating another win for the uni’s football team. He only drank two beers, didn’t do any shots; too afraid of making a fool of himself in front of the team captain. 

He’d been dancing with a girl when he finally got noticed by his crush, Louis Tomlinson who’d been leaning against a wall talking to a few team members. Harry had tried glancing at him casually but got caught. Louis had winked at him and Harry? He’d blushed like the virgin he was. A few minutes later Louis was on the dancefloor, making his way towards Harry. He’d whispered something in the girl’s ear and she moved aside so Harry had been face to face with Louis. He danced closer and closer to Harry, until there was no space left between their bodies. Louis had placed his hands on Harry’s hips, had pulled him closer while staring questioningly into Harry’s eyes. 

Wanna go outside?’ he’d asked. Harry, tongue tied, only had nodded. Louis had grabbed his hand, pulled him outside and had pushed him against the wall and immediately attacked Harry’s lips. Harry had been too surprised to act instantly, but when Louis had pulled back and raised his eyebrows. 

‘You don’t know how to kiss?’ 

Harry had lunged himself at Louis and proven to him that he had experience in that area. Louis had kissed him back eagerly. His hands had roamed over Harry’s body, made Harry shiver when Louis’ hands slipped underneath his shirt and touched bare skin. 

‘God, you’re responsive.’ Louis had mumbled in his mouth. He’d pulled back and asked if he could come back to Harry’s place and Harry had agreed. A bit nervous he’d left with Louis. Once at his apartment it only had taken a minute before they were entirely naked. Louis had lead him to the bed. It was Harry’s first hook up, first everything except for kissing; the only experience he had. He didn’t mention it. Louis had sucked him off and he had given Louis a handjob as good as he could. After, they had snuggled up together under the covers, fallen asleep. 

When Harry woke up early in the morning Louis was gone. He’d been confused and hurt. It was only later that he’d learned that most hook ups were like that; leaving somewhere in the night, to avoid awkward encounters the next morning. The worst thing was… Louis never looked at him again and Harry was deeply hurt and confused by his crush’ behaviour. He avoided the football games for the rest of his time at uni. 

Harry sighs almost inaudibly. At the other end of the table Lou gets up, picks up his bag and takes Harry’s latest novel to the cash register and pays for it. 

Harry wants to get up and follow Lou, but he knows very well it would be extremely creepy. So he watches him leaving the store and then he’s gone. Somehow it makes Harry a little sad, maybe he should have tried to talk to him, he seemed like a nice guy, attractive too. It feels like a missed opportunity to get to know a decent man. 

His phone rings. Gemma, the display indicates. 

‘Hello busy sis.’  he answers. 

‘So sorry, H. I’m at home now and I’m making fajitas for us.’ Gemma apologizes quickly. 

‘Oh… I’ll be right over!’ he replies with a smile, although she can’t see him, he knows she can hear in his voice that he’s delighted she’s making his favourite dish. 

He’s only one foot in the apartment when his sister flings herself into his arms. 

‘Missed you, little brother!’ She says, hugging him tightly. 

‘Missed you too, sis. How are you doing?’ he murmurs, burying his nose in her blond dyed hair. 

‘Great, actually. You?’ 

‘Doing alright. So… fajitas, hmm? An apology for standing me up today?’ Harry raises an eyebrow when he lets go of her. 

Gemma blushes furiously.

 ‘Or… is there something you’re not telling me?’ Harry crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks at his sister in anticipation. 

‘Well,ehm… Niall is joining us for dinner.’ she says quickly, turning around to go back to the kitchen counter. 

‘Really? And who is he?’ Harry feigns ignorance. 

‘My boyfriend.’ Gemma mumbles while cutting a red pepper. Harry chuckles. 

‘Did you say… boyfriend?’ he asks innocently, he loves teasing her. It’s usually the other way around.

 She turns around, puts the knife down and takes a deep breath. The red colour still painted on her cheeks. 

‘Yes, he’s Irish and he lives on the second floor.’ she tells him. 

‘Good, can’t wait to meet him.’ is all Harry says, knowing she expects some kind of outrage like ‘why didn’t you tell me before’ or ‘for how long have you been dating him’ or worse ‘did you tell mum and dad?’ 

Gemma stares at him with open mouth. Harry removes his coat and shoes as if his sister hasn’t just made a confession. 

‘Good.’  he hears Gemma say and he grins while he puts the suitcase in the corridor with his shoes and hangs up his coat. 

Half an hour later Harry’s still wearing his skinny’s and jumper; there’s a guest joining them for dinner, so sweatpants and a hoodie are a little inappropriate for a first meeting with his sister’s boyfriend. He’s put his wild curls in a bun; he hasn’t been able to tame them, the cold and frosty air making them even more unruly than usual. 

He’s put his suitcase in the guest room and helped Gemma setting the table. His sister is nervous, of course she’ll never admit it to him, but he can see it in her eyes; she’s looking at the clock every couple of minutes and almost jumps when there’s a knock on the door. 

She wipes her hands on the towel and there’s a slight panic in her eyes. Harry pats her back and whispers. ‘It’s fine, Gem. Don’t worry. I’ll open the door.’ 

When he opens it, he’s met with a blonde quiff and cheerful blue eyes. 

‘Hi mate! You must be Harry. I’m Niall. Great to meet you!’ Niall hugs Harry like he’s an old friend and Harry thinks he might already like this Irish guy. 

‘Good to meet you too. Come in! Gemma has cooked us dinner, we’d better not let her wait.’ Harry grins and winks at Niall. 

‘Hi love, smells good!’ Niall wraps his arms around Gemma her waist and kisses her gently on her cheek. 

‘I knew it! You only want me for my cooking skills.’ Gemma mocks him teasingly. 

‘Ouch! Am I that bad?’ Niall fakes being hurt. 

Harry looks at them with amusement. He’s never seen Gemma like this and he likes what he sees. She clearly loves him. 

Gemma seems to relax during dinner when she sees that her brother and boyfriend get along fine. 

‘Oh before I forget, could you two lend me a hand tomorrow preparing the party. Louis got an extra shift at work and won’t be back until 6 pm.’ Niall leans his arms on the table. 

‘Party?’ Harry asks, looking at his sister for an explanation. 

‘Sure, I’ll help. What time do you need us?’ Gemma answers without looking at Harry who watches her gleefully. The Gemma he knows would have complained helping set up a party. 

‘Yeah, didn’t Gemma tell ya? My roommate Louis is turning 30 on Christmas Eve; we’re having a party to celebrate this special occasion. Only a few of his friends and their partners, Gemma and you, of course.’ Niall clarifies with a satisfied smile. 

‘Sorry Harry, I forgot to tell you. You don’t mind do you?’ The look Gemma gives him is full of concern. She knows she kept quite a bit of information from her brother when she invited him over for Christmas, the party just totally slipped her mind. 

‘It’s fine. Just didn’t bring party clothes, I’m afraid.’ Harry pouts at her. 

‘Oh… well, you go shopping tomorrow morning and help us later. Alright?’ Niall solves Harry’s problem. 

Harry sighs; he doesn’t feel like going shopping in the hustle and bustle leading up to Christmas.

 

❄❄❄

 

The next morning he finds himself reluctantly trying on various shirts in a shop recommended by his sister. He’s found new black skinny’s that fit him very well, lifting his bum a little and making his long legs look even longer. A shirt turns out to be a bit of a task. He doesn’t like the standard shirts sold in the well-known High Street stores. He leaves the shop he’s in and starts to wander around, taking a turn to the right, to avoid bumping into yet another Christmas shopper who seems to be in a hurry. 

He spots a shop selling vintage clothes. ‘Hmm, why not?’ he mumbles to himself. He opens the door, an old fashioned doorbell jingles happily announcing a new customer. He is welcomed by a lady in her forties, dressed in a 50’s dress that could have been worn by Audrey Hepburn. 

‘Can I help you sir?’ she asks him with a friendly smile. 

‘I’m not sure. I need a shirt for a party and I’m a bit lost. I don’t like the men’s shirts currently sold in the stores, so… I guess I need help.’ he admits looking hopefully at the lady. 

‘Come with me, I think I’ve got a few things if you’re looking for something special.’ She says. 

Harry follows her towards the other end of the shop. She gives him a few items to try on. 

‘But… these are all designer names… I don’t think I can afford them.’ Harry exclaims alarmed when he takes an Alexander McQueen shirt from the lady’s hands. It’s a charcoal floral shirt and Harry already loves it. 

‘Just try it on.’ The lady encourages him. 

Harry goes into the fitting room, removes his jumper and puts the shirt on. It’s soft and fits him perfectly, as if it was made for him. 

‘And?’ the lady asks from the other side of the curtain.

Harry steps out and goes to stand in front of the dressing mirror. His mouth falls open. 

‘Gorgeous!’ the lady claps in her hands excitedly. 

‘You like it?’ she asks him when she sees him staring at himself in the mirror. 

‘Yes… I do…. I look like some kind of rockstar, but… yeah. It’s great!’ Harry says as he turns to see what the shirt looks like on his back. 

‘Uhm… how much is it?’ 

‘How about £50 , because it’s Christmas and the shirt is made for you.’ She winks at him. Harry’s mouth falls open for the second time in fifteen minutes. 

‘You sure? I mean… surely it costs much more.’ He asks in disbelief. 

‘Of course it is, but I’m happy to sell it to you for £50, make Alexander proud and wear it often.’ She reassures him with a warm smile. 

‘Yeah… thanks. Wow!’ He twirls happily in front of the mirror, making the shop lady laugh. 

He pays her, wishes her a merry Christmas and leaves the shop with a huge grin on his face. 

He’s about to walk to the flat when he remembers he still has to buy a present for Niall’s roommate. Gemma gave him a few titles of books to check out at Reader’s Heaven, apparently Louis is a bit of a bookworm. ‘He’s got an entire library hidden in his room’ Niall had added. 

Again he finds himself in the bookstore, this time he’s welcomed by the Bing Crosby classic ‘White Christmas’. Which is appropriate this year. The pavements are covered in a thick layer of snow and according to BBC’s weather forecast there’s more snow to come. 

Harry picks the list from his pocket and scans the titles. He sees one of his own books listed and smiles. His first Henry Cox mystery ‘The Last First Kiss’ along with a few other mystery books. 

He buys his own book, feeling a little ashamed, it’s the first time he buys one of his own books to give as a present. He hopes Louis will like his present. Harry has it gift wrapped at the counter, thanks the employee and happy with his purchases he leaves the store and saunters back to Gemma’s home. 

The afternoon he spends hauling cases full of booze from the elevator to Niall’s flat. Gemma is in charge of decorating the place and Niall is setting up a sound system, testing it until he’s satisfied. 

‘Phew, finally!’ Niall jumps down on the couch next to Gemma, draping an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. ‘Thought we’d never get ready in time.’ 

Harry is sprawled out on the other couch, blowing away a strand of hair, that’s tickling his nose. He’s tired and in need of a hot shower. Gemma looks at him. 

‘I think my little brother needs a nap.’ She whispers to Niall, loud enough for Harry to hear. Niall grins. 

‘Not a bad idea, might do that meself.’ 

‘Come on, let’s go. We’ll see you in a few hours.’ Gemma gets up, grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him off the couch.

 

❄❄❄

 

Gemma whistles when Harry comes out of the guest room in his new outfit. His curls bouncing on his shoulders, the three top buttons of Alexander’s creation undone, his silver cross hanging from his neck. 

‘You look great! I’m going to need to keep an eye on you tonight.’ she winks. 

Harry rolls his eyes at that. He’s 27, old and wise enough; he doesn’t need his sister as his wing(wo)man. 

‘Ready to party?’ Gemma asks adjusting her black sparkling dress. 

‘I guess so.’ he shrugs. He’s not really looking forward to a room full of people he doesn’t know. 

When they exit the elevator, they can hear the music loud and clear coming from Niall’s flat. 

Gemma knocks on the door with force. 

‘Yeah, yeah, give an old man a chance to walk to the door.’ They hear a voice mutter.

 The door opens and … Harry’s heart skips a beat. In front of him stands no one less than his first crush and hook up, former captain of the uni’s football team Louis Tomlinson, even more handsome and attractive then Harry remembers. 

‘Oh for heaven’s sake, Louis. You’re only getting 30, not 80.’ Gemma greets him, kisses him on both cheeks. ‘Happy birthday.’ 

‘Thanks Gemma… and who is this? New lover? Didn’t know Niall shared!’ Louis smirks. 

Gemma swats Louis’ arm. ‘No, you idiot. This is Harry; he’s my brother.’ she replies indignantly. 

‘Hello Harry, nice to meet you. I’m Louis. Come in!’ Louis holds his hand out for Harry to shake and smiles friendly. 

Meanwhile Harry has collected himself. Apparently Louis doesn’t recognize him, not that Harry expected as much. It’s been years since their little get together and after...well Louis never laid an eye on him again. 

‘Hello Louis, nice to meet you and happy birthday.’ Harry shakes his hand, engulfing Louis’ smaller hand in his bigger one. He doesn’t remember Louis being so much smaller than him. 

‘I’ve got a present for you.’ Harry hands him the gift and follows Louis inside and to the kitchen.

 ‘Oh, great! I love these books. Thank you so much!’ Louis seems to be delighted with Harry’s present. 

‘Niall said you love to read.’ Harry replies. He can’t help but feel warm seeing Louis so happy with the book. 

‘Yeah, I’m a bit of a bookworm, so to speak.’ Louis smiles a bit embarrassed. ‘Not very cool, I know.’ 

‘I think it’s cool. I love reading too.’ Harry leans against the counter. 

‘Ooh, I think we need to chat some more, I hardly ever come across people who like reading.’ Louis says excitedly. 

‘Lou! Someone’s knocking on the door.’ A brown eyed man peeks into the kitchen. Harry remembers him, the man in Reader’s Heaven…. Lou? That means…. The guy who wanted to date the main character in Harry’s book is… Louis. 

‘Sorry, being a host is hard work.’ Louis excuses himself and leaves the kitchen to welcome his new guests. 

‘Hey Harry, what you’re having?’ Niall claps him on the shoulder cheerfully. 

‘A vodka and coke please, thanks.’ 

Niall mixes his drink. ‘Here ya go, mate. Cheers!’ 

Harry takes the drink from Niall and joins Gemma, who’s chatting with a few girls. She introduces him as her little brother, although he’s at least 4 inches taller than she is. 

One of the girls, Susan, teaches history at a secondary school. They talk about their experiences with teenagers for a bit, until Susan is whisked away by her financé Liam. 

‘You live in town?’ Liam asks while he’s taking a sip from his beer. 

‘No, I live in a small village, about an hour north of here. Spending Christmas with my sister this year.’ Harry politely explains. 

‘Ah, you're Gemma’s brother. She said you were coming. I’m a friend of Louis, nice to meet you.’ 

Suddenly there’s a lot of noise, Niall stands behind his sound system and shouts through a microphone.

‘Okay everybody, let’s dance!’  he says and throws in David Guetta’s Titanium. 

Gemma pulls him to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the apartment. It’s been years since he danced with his sister. 

After three songs they take a breather. Harry goes to the kitchen to get them drinks. In the kitchen Louis has taken over mixing drinks from Niall. 

‘Ah Harry, having fun?’ he asks while handing a girl her drink. 

‘Yeah. It’s a great party.’ 

‘So, what can I make you?’ 

‘Dunno, something colourful?’ Harry says in thought. 

‘I can make you a Tequila Sunrise?’ Louis says after he inspects the bottles in the kitchen. 

‘Yeah, sure. How come you know the recipes to these cocktails?’ Harry is just a little bit curious. 

‘Ah, well… I work at a pub and before that I worked as a bartender at various clubs.’ Louis smiles. 

‘Aha, a professional.’ Harry smiles back. He already has visions of Louis as a Tom Cruise in Cocktail, tossing shakers in the air. 

‘A bit. And what do you do? Modelling?’ Louis quirks an eyebrow. 

Harry bursts out in laughter. 

‘What makes you think that?’ Harry asks after his laughter subsides. 

‘Your entire appearance; you look like you just came off the runway.’ Louis replies while checking him out. Of course Harry blushes at that. 

‘Uhm no, I’d probably trip over my own feet. I teach English at a secondary school.’ 

Louis looks at him in disbelief. 

‘You’re joking?! English teachers are stuffy and boring, wearing tweed; I always thought that it was some secret dress code they have.’  Louis pours Harry’s Tequila Sunrise in a glass and hands it over. 

‘Nah, not that I’m aware of or they forgot to tell me.’ Harry chuckles, because most of his colleagues do fit that description. 

‘Louis, two Swimming Pools please!’ A girl shouts, coming from the living room. Harry takes that as his cue to leave, grabbing a glass of orange juice for Gemma; she doesn’t like alcohol much. 

An hour later the party is in full swing, people are getting tipsy, some of them already plain drunk, when Niall decides to play an old Manhattans song ‘Kiss and say goodbye’ and leads Gemma to the dancefloor. Soon all the couples are dancing slowly and intimately. Harry sighs deeply, feeling like a wallflower. It would have been nice to have a partner right now. He sees the door to the balcony ajar and decides to catch a bit of fresh air. No one would be missing him anyway. 

He takes a deep breath when he’s outside; the cold winter air makes him shiver. Unfortunately, he didn’t bring his coat, since the party is in the same building. 

‘Here, have a blanket.’ A voice coming from the right says, startling Harry. He didn’t think there would be anybody out here. 

‘Oh hi, sorry, didn’t see you….and thanks.’ He throws the blanket Louis tosses him around his shoulders. 

‘Have a seat.’ Louis shifts to make space on the bench where he’s taking drags from a cigarette. 

Harry sits down next to him. 

‘You want one?’ Louis offers. 

Harry shakes his head. ‘No, thanks, I don’t smoke.’ 

‘Wise.’ Louis says, blowing circles of smoke in the air. 

‘I just needed a bit of fresh air; felt a bit like a wallflower to be honest.’ Harry admits. 

‘I know the feeling.’ Louis replies with a sigh. 

‘No significant other in your life?’ Louis looks at him questioningly. 

‘Not anymore, no.’ Harry replies.Telling someone he hasn’t got a partner still is hard to do, it makes him feel like he’s failed. 

‘Sorry to hear that.’ Louis softly answers. 

‘You?’ Harry asks, although he knows the answer already from the conversation Louis and Liam were having at Reader’s Heaven, but still, Louis doesn’t know that. 

‘Nah, never had a relationship, I’m afraid. Somehow I can’t seem to make them stay.’ It sounds so sad, that Harry almost wraps an arm around him, wanting to comfort him. 

‘I’m sure you’ll find someone.’ He replies encouragingly instead. 

Louis snorts. ‘In my dreams.’ he adds sarcastically. 

‘Sorry.’ Harry doesn’t know what to say, so he just apologizes. 

‘It’s okay, I’ve become a bit of a cynic when it comes to romance. I always thought I’d be married with children at this age, have a nice house in the country and a dog. I know, it sounds idealistic, but that’s what I’ve always wanted. I can’t see it happening anymore. I feel like I’m as far from that goal as is possible. Working at a pub in a town, living with a roommate in a flat and no future husband in sight.’ Louis throws the stub on the ground and flattens it with his shoe. 

‘You’re only 30. You’re not that old. Don’t give up hope. I haven’t…’ Harry’s voice is soft as he speaks. 

Louis looks at him, gently touches Harry’s arm. ‘I’m sure you’ll find someone soon. You seem like a nice guy. I bet every woman at the party wishes she wasn’t with someone already so she could chat you up.’ Louis winks at him, Harry can’t help but smile at that. He’s not interested in the women at the party, nor has he seen a guy who sparked his interest, except for…Louis. 

He can’t deny it; he’s still attracted to him, even though it’s been years since he had a crush on him. Louis however, clearly doesn’t remember him at all. 

Louis gets up. ‘I better go in, see if anyone wants a drink. You’ll be okay here?’ 

Harry nods. ‘Yeah, I’ll be fine.’ 

With one last look at Harry, Louis goes inside, leaving the door ajar. Harry leans against the back of the bench and closes his eyes for a while. He wishes he’d only met Louis for the first time tonight, without knowing so much about his past. He knows he shouldn’t hold Louis’ promiscuous past against him, Louis was only 20 when Harry knew him. The Louis he just talked to, seems so different from his younger self. Longing for someone to love and to be loved by. If not for the past, Harry might have let him known, he would like to get to know him better, but as it is; Harry can’t  forget the pain he’d felt at the age of 18, feeling used and rejected by the popular football captain that Louis once was. 

It’s only one night, he might not see Louis again, depending on how close Niall and Louis are and how serious Gemma is about Niall. Harry takes a deep breath and gets up. He folds the blanket and places it on the bench before he joins the party inside. 

‘Ah mate, there you are, I wondered where you were!’ Niall wraps an arm around his shoulder. Harry likes him. 

‘Just taking a breather from the party.’ Harry explains his short absence. 

‘I see.’ Niall takes a sip from his bottle of Guinness. ‘Your sister is amazing. I can’t wait for her to meet my parents and brother; they’ll love her. Only two more days.’ Niall stares fondly at Gemma who is dancing with Susan. 

‘Two more days?’ Harry asks confused. 

‘Yeah, we’re taking the plane to Dublin on the 26th. Didn’t she tell you?’ Niall looks just as confused as Harry is. 

‘Uhm...no. We were supposed to be spending the week together. I think I need a little chat with my big sister.’ Harry crosses his arms and stares at Gemma, who stares back at him with raised eyebrows. 

‘Uh-oh, I smell trouble. Forget I said anything.’ Niall blushes, feeling embarrassed and quickly heads to the kitchen. 

‘So… when were you going to tell me you’re going to Ireland after Christmas?’ Harry whispers in Gemma’s ear when she joins him for a drink. 

‘Oh God, how do you know?’ she mutters. 

‘Niall… he was so happy telling me he was going to introduce you to his parents in two days.’ Harry smirks. 

‘Damn… I wanted to tell you, just was waiting for the right moment.’ Gemma admits with a deep sigh. 

‘Any more secrets you want to tell me? Geez Gemma, why didn’t you just say so. It’s fine with me. I’m happy you found someone you clearly like a lot.’  Harry says exasperated. His sister was never so secretive; she clearly is serious about this relationship. 

‘I’m sorry, Harry. I should have told you before. It’s just… I can’t believe I found someone this amazing and that it is mutual, I’m scared it will all be over soon.’ She says softly. 

‘Have a little faith, sis. Niall seems like a great guy, give him a chance.’ Harry shakes his head fondly. 

Gemma hugs him and whispers ‘Thank you.’ in his ear and goes to find Niall. 

‘What’s with the thoughtful look?’ Louis asks, coming from the kitchen, walking towards Harry. 

‘Oh...uh, nothing really. Just thinking… nothing serious.’ Harry replies reassuringly. 

‘Good, was afraid you didn’t like the party.’ Louis answers cheekily. 

‘Oh no, it’s great… really.’ Harry is quick to reply. Louis is about to say something when his mobile buzzes. 

‘Sorry… got to take that.’ he excuses himself and walks to the balcony, closing the door behind him. 

After a few minutes Louis comes back with an angry look on his face. He passes Harry without glancing at him, but determinedly walks to the kitchen, only to reappear later with a drink and a cigarette in his hand, heading back to the balcony. 

For a moment Harry hesitates, should he follow Louis and see if he’s alright or should he ignore the fact he saw him walking outside, clearly agitated. 

He decides to go check on him, since none of his friends present at the party seems to have noticed that the birthday boy apparently got a bit of bad news. He opens the door to the balcony and peers his head around the door before walking out. Louis is seated on the bench, the blanket hanging loosely around his shoulders; his drink in his left hand while he’s taking a drag from the cigarette in his right hand. 

‘Louis? Are you alright?’ Harry softly asks as he closes the door behind him. Louis looks up, there’s still anger in his eyes, but also a bit of sadness. 

‘Yeah… yeah, I will be in a minute. Thanks for asking.’ he says. 

‘Mind if I sit with you?’ Harry asks, not wanting to let Louis alone. 

‘No… of course not… here..’  he shuffles a bit to the right, making space for Harry, again, on the bench. Harry sits down and Louis drapes the blanket over Harry’s shoulders, keeping them both warm. It feels rather nice having another body so near, sharing a blanket, Harry thinks. 

‘What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?’   

Louis blows a circle of smoke into the frosty air and sighs deeply. 

‘Work...instead of celebrating Christmas with my family, I’m on day shift.’  he sounds snappy, sharing this information with Harry. 

‘Oh… that sucks. Was that the call you just received?’ Harry asks, even though he can already guess the answer. 

‘Yeah… it was my boss. Apparently I was his last option. One of the other guys got sick. The rest has a family or partners and since I don’t…. Yeah.’ He closes his eyes for a while shaking his head slightly. 

Harry places his hand on Louis’ arm. ‘I’m so sorry to hear that.’ 

‘Yeah, well… it can’t be helped, it’s just the way it is. I’ll get over it; not looking forward to tell my mum though, she’d been looking forward to having all of her kids together for Christmas dinner. I better call her to give her the bad news.’ Louis gets up, lets the blanket fall of his shoulders and goes back inside, leaving Harry behind, feeling a little awkward. 

It’s 2 a.m. and everyone has left, leaving Niall, Louis, Gemma and Harry behind with what only can be described as a mess. 

Niall scratches behind his ear. ‘Guess we better start cleaning up then.’ 

They divide the different chores so they can all go to bed as soon as possible. 

‘What time are you heading off to Doncaster?’ Niall asks Louis as he rolls up the wires from the sound equipment. 

‘I’m not… got to work a day shift at the pub.’ Louis sighs. 

‘Eww… did you tell your mum yet?’ Niall stops winding the wire. 

‘Yep… she wasn’t happy to put it mildly.’ Louis pouts. 

‘What time do you start?’ Gemma asks while she puts away the last cleaned plate. 

‘I have a shift from 10 to 6’ Louis replies. 

‘That sucks, mate. Missing Christmas dinner.’ Niall continues putting away the speakers. 

‘Yeah, I’ll just put pizza in the oven, I’ll be fine.’ Louis shrugs his shoulders. 

‘That’s ridiculous.’ Harry suddenly speaks. He’s put the empty bottles in the communal bin downstairs and just returned. 

Gemma, Niall and Louis look at him, waiting for Harry to elaborate. 

‘Are you suggesting, I’m not getting any dinner at all?’ Louis raises an eyebrow. 

‘No, no… what I meant is, why don’t you join us for dinner?’ he says, looking at Niall and Gemma for support. 

‘Yes! That’s an excellent idea!’ Gemma winks at Harry and then turns to Louis with a big smile. Niall is looking amused at their sibling exchange. 

‘It is? You don’t mind?’ Louis looks at the three of them, a bit unsure. 

‘Come on, mate. Of course we don’t mind. We would feel awful enjoying our Christmas dinner, while you’re up here on your own eating pizza and watching, God knows, some awful Christmas movie.’ Niall chirps. 

‘What can I say? Thanks, all of you.’ Louis says gratefully.

 

❄❄❄

 

Preparing Christmas dinner with his sister and her boyfriend turns out to be hilarious. Niall is whisking in a saucepan while dancing to _Merry Christmas, everybody_. Raising his arm every now and then, causing the sauce to drop everywhere but in the pan. 

Gemma is nervously looking in the oven every five minutes, afraid to burn the turkey and Harry? He’s just smiling while cutting and cooking the vegetables. 

At 7 p.m. dinner is ready. Gemma has set the table, Niall has a Christmas playlist ready on his laptop and Harry lights the candles. There’s a knock on the door, Gemma opens the door. 

‘Wow, this looks nice.’ It’s Louis, who seems to be pleasantly surprised by the Christmas atmosphere in Gemma’s flat. 

The scent of the small festively decorated pine tree, the soft glow of fairy lights and burning candles are giving the flat a warm Christmas feeling. 

Harry smiles, he’s responsible for the decorations. 

‘Let’s get started, I’m starving.’ Niall says and Gemma swats his arm, Louis grins. 

‘Of course you are, Niall.’ Louis mocks. 

Once they’re seated and their plates are filled with roast turkey, cranberry sauce, roasted vegetables and a glass of red wine, they chat. Louis telling them it had been quiet at the pub, apart from a few regular customers. Louis laughing when Gemma and Harry tell him about their kitchen events that day. 

‘I’m useless in the kitchen; you’re glad I wasn’t around, it would have been a great mess.’ Louis admits with self-knowledge. 

‘So, if not a chef, what is your hidden talent?’ Gemma asks. She takes a bite from her turkey and looks at Louis. 

Harry has to take a small breath, wondering what Louis will say if not football. 

‘Ehm… I used to be good at football. Played for the uni’s team.’ Louis leans his elbows on the table. 

‘Used to? What happened?’ Gemma asks curiously. 

‘I broke my ankle in my last year; it never healed properly. End of career.’ He sighs deeply. 

‘So… you were good? You wanted to become a pro?’ Gemma continues her interrogation. 

Niall and Harry look from Gemma to Louis. 

‘Yeah… I was already scouted, about to sign with Manchester United. It never happened, unfortunately.’ Louis says quietly. 

‘So sorry to hear that.’ Gemma replies softly. 

‘It’s all in the past.’ Louis shakes his head. ‘My football mates were quick to drop me when it became clear I wasn’t returning to the field. I dropped out of college and well… ended up in clubs and bars working as a bartender.’ Louis ends his story. 

‘So… that was my miserable story, how about you share yours.’ Louis tries to enlighten the tensed atmosphere. 

Gemma starts telling about her years in college, Niall follows and then it’s Harry’s turn. 

‘Not much to tell… I studied English, started writing for the uni’s paper and became an English teacher.’ Harry tries to avoid specific details about where he went to college and how he became a writer. 

‘You’re leaving out the fact you had a major crush on the captain of the uni’s football team.’ Gemma teases him. Harry abruptly sits straight up, blushing furiously, glaring at his sister. 

Not now...please Gemma, not now, he prays to himself. 

‘Oh really? Do tell?’ Niall chimes in, grinning. Louis looks at him, amused. Harry still doesn’t see any hint of recognition in Louis’ eyes. 

He sighs deeply. ‘Thanks Gem, not!’ 

‘Oh come on, Harry. It was cute! You were daydreaming about him, present at every match ogling the guy from the stands and you didn’t even like football!’ Gemma continues teasing him. 

‘So… what happened? Did you two get together or something?’ Louis seems to enjoy Gemma’s teasing. 

‘Sort of … too bad he forgot about me the minute he left my bed.’ Harry snaps. There’s a sudden silence. Niall coughs awkwardly, Louis just stares at Harry and Gemma places her hand on Harry’s. 

‘I’m sorry, H. I didn’t know… really sorry.’ she apologizes, looking truly sorry. 

‘Yeah well, things happen. I was young and naive.’ he almost whispers. 

‘What a dick!’ Niall says wholeheartedly. 

Only Louis stays quiet and keeps looking at Harry. Harry averts his gaze, getting up to fetch dessert from the kitchen. 

‘Damn...I wish I hadn’t said anything.’ Gemma sighs deeply. 

‘Let’s play scrabble after dinner, that’ll be fun.’ Niall quietly offers. Both Gemma and Louis nod. 

Harry hears them from his spot in the kitchen. He’s leaning against the wall, taking a deep breath. He shouldn’t have let himself go like he did, especially not when the subject of his frustration is present in the room. It will only be a matter of time when Louis finds out they went to the same university. He grabs the Cherry Christmas Cake, takes another deep breath, puts on a smile and walks back to the room. 

The mood seems to have changed, they’re chatting animatedly. Harry places the cake in the middle of the table. Niall lets out an appreciative hum. 

‘Smells delicious!’ he smiles at Harry. 

‘Thanks Niall.’ Harry smiles gratefully back at his sister’s boyfriend. 

Scrabble is fun, although Gemma accuses Niall of cheating regularly, when he invents new words, claiming they’re Irish. Harry and Louis snicker at the newly made up words by their Irish friend, causing Gemma to glare at them. Harry knows Gemma hates to lose, she’s always been very competitive. 

In the end, Harry wins. ‘Not fair. You’re an English teacher, you know words we’ve never heard of.’ Niall sulks with his arms crossed over his chest. 

‘Sore loser.’ Louis jabs him in the ribs with a huge grin. 

They clean up together; Niall and Gemma disappear in her bedroom. They’re leaving early the next morning. It’s just Harry and Louis now and suddenly Harry feels lost for words. He doesn’t know what to say to Louis, afraid of touching the subject he’d avoided so carefully since he met Louis yesterday. 

‘Harry, can I ask you a question?’ Louis’ voice is hesitant. 

No avoiding the subject now, Harry thinks as he frantically tries to think of something to stir the subject to something else. 

‘Ehm… I guess.’ he replies, already defeated. 

‘Where did you go to uni?’ And there it is, no way of getting out of it anymore. 

‘Manchester.’ Harry whispers dismally. 

There’s a silence, Harry doesn’t dare to look up. He’s studying his hands in his lap carefully. He sees Louis sit down next to him on the couch, from the corner of his eye. 

‘M...me too’ Louis stutters quietly. 

‘I know.’ Harry replies, his voice sounding eerily in his own ears. 

‘It was me, wasn’t it?’ Louis sounds like he’s in pain. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Please… will you look at me?’ Louis pleads with despair in his voice. 

Harry looks up, he knows there are tears in his eyes. He feels ridiculous, almost crying over something that happened so many years ago. 

‘I..I don’t know what to say….except for… I’m sorry if I hurt you.’ Louis’ face is pale and he looks tired. 

‘Why are you sorry? You don’t even remember me.’ Harry feels anger pooling in his stomach. Louis has no right to say he’s sorry if he doesn’t even remember him. Harry wants to punch him, tell him how he’d felt at the time. He didn’t even know he still felt this angry, now that he’s finally able to confront Louis. 

 ‘True…, but I can see I hurt you and for that I’m truly sorry, Harry.’ Louis stares at him. There’s regret and sadness in the beautiful blue eyes. 

‘Yeah, whatever… let’s forget about it. After tonight we won’t have to see each other again.’ Harry says evenly. Louis winces at that. 

‘I..If that’s what you want…’ Louis replies quietly. 

‘Yeah..’ Harry knows it doesn’t sound convincingly. 

Louis gets up and walks to the door. ‘I’ll go. I’m really truly sorry for hurting you. I wish you’d let me make it up to you, but I do understand you don’t want to see me again. I wish you all the best, Harry.’ When he leaves he closes the door softly behind him. 

Harry breathes out, he didn’t even know he’d held his breath. He leans his head against the backrest of the couch. He feels awful. 

When he’s in bed, he keeps tossing and turning, replaying the conversation with Louis in his head over and over. He’d always thought if he’d u ever get the chance to meet the football captain again, he’d confront him and feel relieved, instead he feels terrible. Louis seemed so genuinely sorry for hurting him. Harry groans and turns his head to the wall and finally falls asleep.

 

❄❄❄

 

He waves until the cab turns around the corner and Gemma and Niall are out of sight, on their way to Ireland. It has stopped snowing, there’s a bright blue sky and the park looks amazing, the snow glistening in the pale sunlight. 

He turns around and makes his way back to Gemma’s flat to gather his belongings and go back home, to his cosy cottage where Tootsie is probably waiting for him, curled up on one of the chairs beside the fireplace. He almost bumps into another person, because he’s not looking where he’s going. ‘Oops! Sorry.’ he apologizes. 

‘Hi.’ Louis replies steadying Harry so he won’t fall over. 

‘So, they’re off then.’ He says nodding to where the cab just disappeared. 

‘Yeah.’ Harry looks up into Louis’ blue eyes, they remind him of the sky he’s just been admiring; bright and beautiful. 

‘You’re leaving?’ Louis averts his eyes to the ground. 

‘Yeah, just have to grab my things and then I’m taking the bus to the station.’  Harry answers. 

‘You’re working today?’ 

‘Yeah, last day and then I’m off until New Year’s Day.’ Louis informs Harry. 

‘Good… good. Glad to hear you get to celebrate New Year’s Eve instead of working.’ Harry smiles softly at him. 

‘Yeah, just need to figure out what to do on all those days off.’ Louis looks sad. 

‘No plans? You’re not going to visit your mother?’ Harry wonders. 

‘Nah, they’re flying out to France, going skiing.’ 

‘Oh.’ Harry doesn’t know what to say to that. 

‘Might go to that winter book fair in Corville, stock up on some second hand novels. I hear it’s a lovely village. Hope I can stay a bit longer, find a place to stay for a few nights.’ He reveals longingly. 

Harry has to swallow; he lives in Corville and the winter book fair is one of his favourite events in the village. He also knows there aren’t any places to stay in winter. The two local B&B’s are closed during the winter season. 

‘I’m sorry, but in winter there’s no tourist accommodation available.’ He blurts out, blushing immediately, because it sounded quite harsh. 

‘Oh.. how do you know?’ Louis’ shoulders slump, he looks defeated. Harry may just have crushed his little plan. 

‘I live there.’ 

‘I see.’ Louis sighs. ‘Thanks for telling me. Guess I’m staying here then. Well, I wish you a good journey back and thanks again for the birthday gift. Goodbye Harry.’ His voice is soft as he goes outside, he pulls the beanie over his ears and quickly shoves his hands in the pocket of his jacket, preventing them from the cold air. 

Harry watches him go, feeling awful again. Before he can think he calls after him. 

‘Louis!’ 

Louis stops and looks over his shoulder.’Yeah?’ 

‘You could stay with me; I’ve got a guest room… that is … if you want, of course.’ Harry bites his lower lip, surprised by his own invitation. 

‘Harry… you don’t even like me, why would you?’ Louis raises his eyebrows. 

‘No… I mean, I’d like to get to know you….I ...I… oh, I don’t know.’ Harry feels helpless, unable to express what he wants to say. 

‘That’s an unexpected change.’ Louis replies quietly. 

‘I know… I don’t make sense, but I mean it… please… will you stay with me?’ He’s blushing furiously right now. 

Louis smiles a small smile. ‘I’d love that; thanks for inviting me. Can I get your number, so we can text the details? I really have to go now, or else I’ll be late for work.’ 

Harry quickly walks up to him. 

They exchange numbers, a bit clumsy, both having cold fingers. Harry giggles at the fact Louis keeps messing up his contact name. Louis finally gives up and Hairy is now a new contact in his phone. 

‘So, I’ll text you after my shift, alright?’ 

‘Yeah, looking forward to that.’ 

“Alright… see you soon, Harry and … thanks.’  Louis’ smile is warm, his eyes are lit up and Harry feels something flutter in his stomach. 

‘Yeah, okay. Have a good shift. See you, Louis.’ 

When Harry gets off the bus in Corville he can’t help but smile. He loves this little hamlet. There are two little boys pulling their wooden sled along in the direction of the common, probably joining their friends in snow fun. They greet him in passing. Harry wishes them lots of fun. 

He passes the flowershop, the window display is gorgeous. Fairy lights framing the windowpane with their soft glow. A holly wreath, a small Christmas tree with silver and white ornaments, another wreath made of pine cones and two table arrangements with red berries and white roses, making every passer-by just stop for a moment and admire the shops winter decoration. 

Next to the shop is the bakery, also in winter spirit; a gorgeous white frosted cake dominating their display, a true competition for its neighbour. Harry opens the door, the bell rings. 

‘Hello Harry! Did you have a nice Christmas?’ The shop owner, a woman in her late fifties, called Barbara welcomes him. 

‘Yes, I did. You?’ 

‘We had a marvelous day, thank you. How can I help you today?’ She smiles friendly at him. 

‘I’d like a cottage loaf and two saffron buns, please.’ he orders. 

They chat for a bit and Harry leaves the shop with a few additional buns. His cottage is next to the bakery. It looks like something out of a Thomas Kinkade painting. The thatched roof is covered in a thick layer of white. The white gate leading to the front door squeaks, when he opens it, the gravel path is hardly visible, a blanket of snow concealing the tiny pebbles on the frosted ground. 

He opens the front door and for once he’s thankful for the central heating welcoming him into his home. He places the suitcase next to the staircase and hangs his coat on a peg on the wall. 

‘Meow…’ a tiny voice says, coming from the living room, a grey tabby cat strokes his left leg. 

Harry bends down and picks her up. ‘Well hello Tootsie, did you miss me?’ 

‘Meow!’ she answers. Harry caresses her head with his thumb, he takes it as a yes. He carries her back to the living room, switches on the white table lamp on the small pinewood cupboard in the nook behind the door and puts Tootsie back into her wicker basket with the tartan covered pillow next to the fireplace. 

In the kitchen he brews himself a cup of tea and opens the cupboard above the sink to find Tootsie’s cat treats. 

He sits down next to the fireplace, offering Tootsie her treats, which she accepts happily. 

Harry picks up the mail that Mrs. Peacock put on the footstool; the local newspaper, a flyer announcing the annual Winter Book Fair and an envelope from his publisher. 

He opens the envelope and reads; they love his draft for ‘Waving in the wind’, they’re editing right now and he should expect the edited version back in a few days. 

‘Well Tootsie, they love the new book, how about that, hmm?’ he tells her. His answer is a soft purr coming from the basket beside him. 

‘I can see you’re not impressed.’ he chuckles. 

That night he receives a text from Louis. 

‘Offer still stands?’ Harry reads. Harry is a bit embarrassed by the question. Of course Louis is hesitant, guessing Harry invited him on impulse. He kind of did, but the more he thinks about it, the more he’s looking forward to it. The attraction to the now 30 year old former football captain is still there, in all honesty... it never left. 

‘Yes, of course! What time will you be here?’ he texts back. 

‘Noon,is that okay?’ Louis replies immediately. 

‘Perfect.’ Harry texts him the name of the bus stop and tells him he’ll be waiting for him. 

He makes up the white wooden bed in the guestroom, throws an extra caramel coloured fluffy blanket at the foot of the bed, and places a few vanilla scented tealights artfully on the nightstand. He smiles contently, admiring his own decoration skills. The walls are painted in a soft taupe, cream coloured curtains with a green leaf print adorn the small window that looks out over the small back garden.

 

❄❄❄

 

The next morning he feels nervous once he’s done washing his laundry and feeding Tootsie. He decides to bake an apple pie, using an old family recipe his mother gave him. Baking always relaxes him. Once he’s put the pie in the oven and has set the timer, he sees to his horror that it’s already past noon. 

‘Fuck…’ he mutters to himself as he quickly puts on his ankle boots and coat, grabs the keys from the chest of drawers in the corridor and almost flees out of the house. Fortunately it’s only a short walk to the bus stop. He can see a tiny figure standing, his shoulders slumped down. Harry quickens his steps; when he’s close enough to make out the person waiting, he gives a small wave. Louis sees him and starts walking towards him. 

‘Hi, I’m so sorry I kept you waiting.’ Harry apologizes a bit out of breath, partly because of the cold air and partly because of nearly running to the stop. 

‘I thought I got stood up.’ Louis admits a little shy. 

‘I’m really sorry, I was busy baking, I lost track of time.’ Harry explains a bit ashamed. 

‘Oh… what you’re baking?’ Louis’ face changes rapidly. He’s showing a big smile, which only makes him more attractive. 

‘Ehm… apple pie.’ 

‘For us?’ 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘I forgive you for being late.’ Louis winks at him and pulls his beanie a bit further over his ears. ‘Let’s go.’ 

Harry grins, happy Louis doesn’t seem to be annoyed at him. In fact, Louis seems to be very cheerful. 

‘This is such a lovely village. It’s like I’m walking in one of Charles Dicken’s books. Look at that bookshop and the flower shop………..oh and the bakery!’ Louis is enjoying their walk to Harry’s house a lot and Harry can’t help but keep smiling at Louis’ excitement about ‘his’ little village. 

‘We’re here.’ Harry opens the gate to the cottage and walks to the front door. He’s almost inside when he realizes Louis isn’t following. He peeks his head around the door and starts laughing. In front of the gate Louis stands with his mouth slightly open and wide eyes, staring at the cottage. 

‘Are you coming?’ Harry asks with a laugh. 

‘Yeah… yeah. Wow! You live here? This cottage is gorgeous.’ Louis says full of awe. 

‘Yes, this is my home. Come in.’ he invites Louis in. 

Louis puts the bag down on the flagstone floor, hangs his jacket and scarf on a peg and takes off his beanie and shoes. Harry leads him inside. Tootsie opens one eye and watches Louis and Harry coming into the room from her cosy catbed. 

‘Oh… you’ve got a cat!’ Louis exclaims and walks slowly towards her and softly talks to Tootsie before he pets her head. Tootsie decides she likes Harry’s guest and starts purring loudly, turning over on her back, so Louis can stroke her tummy. 

‘Show-off’ Harry mumbles. 

‘Oh… I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.’ Louis quickly steps back with red cheeks. 

‘Oh no… I didn’t mean you…..her!’ Harry points at his cat, immediately clearing up the misunderstanding. 

‘Oh...okay.’ Louis says relieved. 

‘What’s her name?’ 

‘Tootsie’ 

‘Well hello Tootsie, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Louis.’ Louis introduces himself to her. Tootsie only stares back, clearly disappointed no one´s petting her anymore. 

‘Let me show you your room.’ Harry leads Louis upstairs, as soon as he opens the door he hears another ‘wow’ behind him. 

‘You like it?’ 

‘Like it?! Harry, you’ve got the most beautiful, cozy house I’ve ever seen. It’s absolutely amazing, I love it.’ Louis replies sincerely. 

Harry blushes, not used to these compliments. 

‘Thanks. Ehm… eh, I put an extra blanket on the bed, apparently it’s getting even colder the coming nights.’ Harry says. ‘I have to check on the apple pie, make yourself at home and come find me in the kitchen.’ 

Downstairs he takes the apple pie out of the oven and places it carefully on the kitchen counter. 

‘Smells heavenly.’ Louis enters the kitchen, wearing charcoal coloured sweatpants and a black jumper. 

Harry cuts two slices of the pie and offers one piece on a plate to Louis. 

‘Thanks.’ 

‘Do you want coffee, tea?’ Harry asks. 

‘Tea, if you have, please.’ 

‘So… how long have you lived here and… how did you find it?’  Louis asks after a few minutes of awkward silence between them. 

‘Oh… I found it five years ago with Alastair, my boyfriend at the time. I bought it and we lived together here for almost three years, before we decided to go separate ways. I stayed, he left. I’m happy here.’ Harry sums up quickly. 

‘Sorry to hear that; I understand it was a mutual decision?’ Louis asks softly. 

‘Yeah, we sort of grew apart, wanting different things from life. We’d been together since uni. So I stayed, because this house and village was my dream. Alastair went back to Manchester.’ he concludes. 

‘I see. You know when I arrived and didn’t see you I looked around and the village reminded me of Harry Edward’s books; remember you gave me one of his books for my birthday? The main character, Henry Cox lives in a cosy village. Corville could have been the model village for the books. Did you read any of his books?’  Louis’ eyes are a bit dreamy. 

Harry swallows, he can’t very well say that Louis is right and that Corville is indeed Henry Cox’ village. 

‘Yes, I have.’ is all he says. 

‘I’m hoping to complete my collection of Edward’s books tomorrow. Really looking forward to the fair. I’m sure you’ve been before?’  Louis continues. He evidently loves Harry’s books and reading in general. 

‘Oh, I have. I even volunteered a couple of times. You’ll love it; the stalls are illuminated with fairy lights, there are around 100 stalls with all kinds of books and of course food and hot drinks. Live music in the centre of the square.’ Harry promotes the Winter Book Fair. 

Louis sighs deeply, there’s a content smile on his face. 

‘Thanks for letting me stay tonight.’  Louis says gratefully. 

‘You’re only staying one night?’ Harry looks at him in surprise. 

‘Well, uhm… I know you only said it out of politeness, I don’t want to overstay my welcome. So… I thought I’d better leave after the fair.’ Louis fiddles with the hem of his jumper, looking down. 

‘Louis, you’re welcome to stay for a few days. You don’t have to leave so soon. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, because of something that happened at uni. I’d like to start again, get to know you a little better. ’ Harry replies carefully, a little startled by his own words. 

‘Are you sure? I’d love that.’ Louis looks up hesitantly. 

‘Perfectly sure.’ Harry reassures him. 

‘Okay… yeah, I will. Thanks.’ A warm smile tells Harry Louis’ really grateful. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon doing groceries and cooking dinner. 

That night they sit reading beside the fireplace. Harry finds it surreal to see someone reading one of his novels. Louis’ face is very expressive when he reads, which fascinates Harry extremely. 

‘Nice book?’ he can’t resist asking. 

‘Hmm?’ Louis looks up absent-minded, still absorbed in Henry Cox’s adventures. 

Harry points to the book. 

‘Oh! Yes, it’s so amazing. The way Edwards describes the surroundings and Henry’s thoughts is so amazing, it makes me want to step into the book.’ Louis glorifies the book shamelessly. Harry thinks Louis might be the best PR-man for his books ever. 

‘You really should read this one. ‘Midnight Melody’ has to be one of his best books so far. You know what? I’ll lend it to you.’ Louis offers with a big smile. 

‘Sounds great, thanks.’ Harry thanks him politely, knowing he’s got still quite a few copies of the book in a box in the attic. 

‘Well, I’m getting a little tired… going upstairs. Sleep well, Harry.’ Louis stretches and yawns. 

‘Goodnight, Louis.’ Harry watches Louis going upstairs. What is it about him that makes Harry still so attracted to him?  His looks? Sure, he’s a handsome man, but so he was at uni. It’s his behaviour, it doesn’t add up to the image that Harry has in his head about him. He’s not the jerk, the bad guy he was in Harry’s mind. Could he have been wrong about Louis all those years? Did Louis change that much? Harry likes to think so. 

He dims the lights, pets Tootsie on her head and goes to his own bedroom. In his bed he still thinks about the man who’s probably sleeping soundly in the room next to his’.

 

❄❄❄

 

They’re walking next to each other hands tucked away in the pockets of their jackets, beanies covering their heads and ears, defying the freezing cold and the white flakes falling steadily on the pavement, creating a new white layer. 

All of a sudden Louis stops, in front of the local pub. There’s a small poster displayed on the door. ‘ _We are looking for an enthusiastic bartender to provide an excellent guest drinking experience. Good bartenders will be able to create classic and innovative drinks exceeding customers’ needs and expectations. Compensation includes salary and tips.’_ There’s a phone number typed at the bottom of the poster. 

He takes out his mobile phone from the back pocket of his jeans and types the number in his phone and saves it, puts the phone back and starts walking again. Harry follows, a bit confused. 

‘Uhm… are you interested in the job?’ he asks when he catches up with Louis. Louis looks up timidly and nods. 

‘Been wanting to leave the town for a long time, but never got the chance. I’d like to inquire about the job, the hours….’  he confesses, his hands deeply buried in his pockets, his gaze averted, not looking at Harry. 

‘We could go to the pub tonight… to give you a feeling of what it is like inside, what kind of customers they get. I go there frequently, sometimes for a drink, often for a nice meal and company. It has a great atmosphere.’ Harry informs him. 

‘Could we? That would be great! You don’t find it weird… me applying for a job in ‘your’ village?’ Louis quietly asks. 

‘Is that what you’re worried about? It’s a free country, Louis. You can do whatever you like. Of course I’m not bothered, I thought I made that clear last night. I’d like to start over again, get to know you.’ Harry touches Louis’ arm. 

‘Yeah, I know what you said. It’s just, I wish you would tell me what I did in college that hurt you so much, that you hated me all those years; it’s on my mind all the time, it bothers me greatly.’ Louis’ looks pained. Harry takes a deep breath. 

‘I’ll tell you later, I promise. We’ll talk about it.’ He gives in. His answer seems to relax Louis a bit. 

They reach the square, already swarmed with people in thick coats, woollen scarfs and hats, some dragging trolleys behind them in the hope to buy quite a few much wanted books from the festively decorated stalls. Louis stands still for a moment, again taking out his phone and takes a picture of the busy square with the sign Winter Book Fair. 

´It looks lovely.´ he sighs, tucking the phone back. They both brought bags for their inevitable future purchases at the fair. 

´Ready?’ Harry teases Louis. Louis lets out a laugh and confirms. 

‘Ready!’ 

They contemplate splitting up, but neither one of them wants to; it’s much more fun together, discussing and suggesting books. 

‘Ooh, look what I found!’ Louis waves a book in front of Harry’s face; which Harry recognizes as one of his novels. ‘It’s not available in the stores anymore and I have been looking online for a copy of this book, even second-hand and now I’ve found it.’ Louis’ face radiates with excitement and Harry can’t take his eyes off of him, feeling something flutter in his stomach like a ripple on a smooth surface, tiny but noticeable. 

‘Lucky you… another Henry Cox adventure.’ Harry watches Louis talking excitedly to the salesman as he pays for the book. He puts ‘ _Awaken_ ’ in his bag and returns to Harry. 

‘I’m so happy.’ He sighs contently, looking like a child who’s just opened his most wanted Christmas present. 

‘I’m glad you found it. How about I buy us some coffee? I’m freezing. There’s a stall over there.’ Harry’s voice is warm; he loves seeing Louis like this. He could watch him for hours being excited and happy about something. In other circumstances he would have fallen deeply for Louis by now. And maybe he is falling for him, just a little, if he’s honest with himself. Still, there is still that barrier between them, that stops Harry from making a move. Louis is grateful Harry lets him stay and he apparently likes him, but there is no sign of him being attracted to Harry, he’s just friendly and nice to him. Maybe they could become friends, maybe more. 

‘Sounds like a great idea, but I’m buying, Styles!’ Louis insists firmly. Harry doesn’t argue; he really wants a warm drink. 

They choose a large cup, both wrapping their hands around the foam cup to warm their numb fingers. They laugh. 

‘Man, it’s cold. Poor sales people, I really feel for them.’ Louis looks at the woman in the nearby stall selling children’s books, trying to keep her hands warm by rubbing them together. 

They shuffle further, taking sips from their coffees, Harry stands still when he spots a book his mum would love. He buys Kate Morton’s The Lake House. 

‘For my mum.’ He says proudly when Louis quirks an eyebrow at his choice. 

‘You’re sweet. My mum is not much of a reader. I might go and see if I find a book for my youngest sister. Doris loves books.’ Louis smiles fondly mentioning his sibling. 

‘How old is she?’ Harry asks interested. 

‘She’s 7 and adorable.’ Louis sighs. 

‘Let’s go to that children’s book stall we saw earlier.’ Harry proposes. 

They walk back to the stall and rummage through the books. 

‘Do you think she’d like the Polar Express?’ Harry says as he picks up an older edition of Van Allsburg’s famous book. 

‘She might. She reads almost anything.’ Louis chuckles. He finds another book about monsters, his little brother might like and purchases both books for the youngest twins. 

Harry ends up with another John Boyne novel and Stephen King’s _11.22.63_ and Louis buys an Harlan Coben book and a Dan Brown novel. 

They grab a burger from the food stall for lunch. It’s past 3 when they call it quits, both feeling numb from the cold that seems to seep through every hole and seam in their clothes. Louis’ lips are a purple blue, his face is pale and he’s shivering. Harry is probably similar looking so they walk back arm in arm, supporting each other to the cottage. 

Once inside, after they’ve kicked off their shoes and boots and hang their jackets on the pegs. 

Harry orders Louis to change into warm clothes while he’s going to the kitchen to make two cups of tea and heats two slices of the apple pie in the oven. 

Louis walks back into the kitchen, feet clad in thick black socks, black sweats and a blue jumper. 

‘Go on, you change. I can take care of tea and the pie.’ Louis orders. Harry wants to protest, but Louis just pushes him softly out of the kitchen. Harry changes quickly into navy sweatpants and a green shirt and walks downstairs where Louis has made a fire in the hearth and two steaming mugs of tea are waiting for them on a tray, along with the apple pie. Tootsie chews contently on … something, while Louis scratches softly behind her ears. It looks so domestic and Harry has to suppress a deep sigh, because this is what he’s longing for, someone to share these moments with. 

‘Looks good.’ Harry makes his presence known. Louis looks over his shoulder. 

‘Thanks. Oh, I found cat treats in the cupboard, I gave Tootsie one, I hope it’s okay.’ He says. 

‘Sure, she loves those.’ Harry admits. 

He is about to sit down when the doorbell rings. He gets up and opens the door. A postman from the Royal Mail hands him a package. He signs for it and returns to the living room; it’s from Bloomsbury Publishing… his publisher. It’s going to have to wait. He puts the package on the side table in the corridor and walks inside. 

Louis sits on the couch, feet tucked under his bum and reading. He looks up when Harry comes in and smiles. 

‘Someone trying to sell you something?’ He teases. 

‘Nah, just the Royal Mail with a package.’ Harry sits down in his chair next to the fireplace. 

‘Ooh, I love packages. Didn’t you open it?’ Louis looks at him in surprise when Harry shakes his head. 

‘It’s just… work. It can wait.’ Harry explains without giving too much away. 

‘Oh, okay.’ Louis returns to his book, the cup of tea in his right hand. He takes small sips from the cup. 

Tootsie is sound asleep in her basket, purring contently. 

Harry takes a bite from his apple pie while he goes through the small pile of books he’s collected from the fair. 

‘Harry, can we talk...please, about..  you know?’ Louis’ voice is gentle. 

Harry looks up, sees two pleading eyes watching him. 

‘Yeah, yeah… sure.’ 

Harry takes a deep breath and starts talking. 

‘I… uhm, eh… I noticed you when I went to a football match with a friend. You were full of energy and loud. Of course your physical appearance wasn’t so bad either.’ Harry smiles nervously. Louis gives him an encouraging smile. 

‘So, I started going to every match the team played and developed a crush on the captain, of course you never noticed me. I was just one of the many admirers. It was a bit frustrating seeing all those girls and a few guys gushing over you every match. One of the girls sighed to her friend one day ‘Too bad he’s not into girls.’  Knowing you were apparently gay, I became a bit more hopeful that one day I would run into you and maybe even talk to you. A few months later I went to a party and you were there. I only had a few drinks and went dancing with some girl and somehow I caught your eye; you winked at me and before I could blink you were on the dancefloor, dancing with me. We danced for a bit and then you asked if I wanted to go outside. I followed you outside, you pushed me against the wall and started kissing me, I kissed back and you asked if you could come back to my place. I think I only nodded; I was too nervous to say anything.’ Harry shakes his head. 

Louis sits silently, playing with the hem of his jumper. 

‘At my place we kissed some more and …. you gave me a blowjob, I gave you a handjob and then we fell asleep on my bed. When I woke up you were gone. I didn’t know the concept of a one night stand then, so I was a little hurt. You were kind of my first sex experience; I guess I had imagined it to be a bit different, more romantic. The blow came on Monday when you passed me by and didn’t even look at me, let alone say something. No sign of recognition, nor the next days or weeks. I found out you’d been hooking up with lots of  guys before and after me and I decided you weren’t worthwhile pining over. You either didn’t seem to remember or pretended to not know me. And you probably didn’t, because we never exchanged names that night. I knew who you were, but I doubted if you knew my name. A few weeks later I met Alastair and well… I stayed with him for years.’ 

Harry slowly looks up to Louis who’s clearly very nervous and there’s a sadness surrounding him. Louis swallows and looks up too, there are tears in his eyes. 

‘I am so very sorry, Harry. I know how it must have looked from your point of view. I never intended to hurt you, I’m so truly sorry for having been such a lousy first for you.’ he says wholeheartedly. 

‘Yeah, well it can’t be undone.’ 

‘Can I tell you how I experienced those college years, please?’ 

Harry nods. Louis sits back, his feet still tucked under him. He runs a hand through his hair. 

‘First I want you to know, that I never intentionally avoided you. I honestly don’t remember, like I don’t remember other hook ups. I never asked names, I never stayed the night and always drank a lot when I wanted to pull. I didn’t do it as often as you obviously believed; I knew about the rumours spread about me. It bothered me, because it just wasn’t true. When sober, I didn’t even have the courage to approach a guy, I was way too shy. At parties, my team mates pointed my male admirers out to me; so I drank enough to flirt with the guy before making a move. I never asked names, drank so much I was sure not to remember the hook up, so I wouldn’t be embarrassed the next day. 

Most guys only wanted the one night stand with the football captain, they didn’t really care about Louis Tomlinson, the guy who struggled getting good grades, studied hard, but still failed test after test. The Louis Tomlinson who had two additional jobs to pay for his education and to support his mum and siblings. They only saw the talented football captain who was surely going to be playing the Premier League one day, until that unfortunate day he broke his ankle in a match after a tackle. It never healed properly, I got back on the team, but it soon turned out I couldn’t play an entire match and I wasn’t as fast anymore.’ 

Tears are streaming over his cheeks now, Harry gets up and sits down next to him, wrapping his right arm around Louis’ shoulder in comfort. 

‘Thanks.’ Louis wipes his tears away with his sleeve and leans into Harry’s side before he continues. 

‘I got kicked off the team, and had to drop out of uni, because my grades weren’t good enough to pass the exams. I got a daytime job at Starbucks, where I met Liam, and I was a bartender at some night club. My team soon forgot about me and since I never made any friends outside the team, I was pretty much on my own. I rented a small room, started reading books to pass time. I went from job to job, most of them being only temporary jobs. One day I met Niall at the Irish Pub I worked at the time; we got along fine and when I needed a new place to stay he offered to live with him.’ 

Harry pulls Louis’ head to his chest, letting him cry. He slowly strokes Louis’ back, comforting him. He swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. 

‘Oh Louis, I’m so sorry to hear this. I knew you had an injury at the time, but I didn’t pay any attention anymore to the team; I never knew you got kicked off and left uni. And I’m sorry too for assuming the rumours about you were right. And in all honesty, I too had a crush on the football captain, I didn’t know anything about Louis Tomlinson’s life apart from the football thing. I was just as bad as the others, I realize now.’ Harry admits with tears in his eyes, mad at himself for assuming the worst about Louis when he himself was no better. 

He feels two arms wrapping around his waist and Louis’ head resting against his chest. 

‘I’m sorry for letting myself go; I didn’t mean to. Guess it still hurts after all those years.’ He still sniffs a bit. 

‘Thanks for telling me your story.’ Harry says softly, his lips touching the top of Louis’ head. 

‘Same.’ Louis answers. 

‘I regret not knowing you at the time, I think we could have gotten along well.’ Harry muses. 

‘I feel the same.’ Louis moves his head so he can see Harry. 

‘I really don’t want to lose you again.’ he says. 

‘You won’t.’ Harry simply answers. 

Tootsie decides at that moment she needs attention and jumps on Harry’s lap, meowing loudly. Both men burst out in laughter. 

‘Someone’s feeling neglected.’ Harry chuckles. 

Louis strokes the soft fur of the cat. 

‘I’m going to feed her and then we’re going to the pub, have dinner and a pint.’ Harry proposes.

 

❄❄❄

 

It’s busy at the pub, people relaxing after their day out at the book fair. Harry introduces Louis to Dave, the owner of the pub. Louis inquires about the job, while Harry chats with one of his neighbours. It’s when he sees Louis animatedly chatting with Leon, the bartender who seems to be very interested in Louis, because he’s flirting shamelessly, that he realizes how much he cares about Louis. He excuses himself from his company and walks briskly to the bar, wraps an arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him close. 

Leon raises an eyebrow, Louis looks up, slightly amused, at Harry. 

‘Oh… you’re taken.’ Leon says knowingly. 

‘I am?’ Louis asks a bit confused. 

‘You are.’ Harry confirms. 

‘Let’s go home, love.’ he adds. 

He helps Louis in his jacket and opens the door for him. Outside he takes Louis’ hand in his. He can feel Louis glancing at him, flustered and amused. He doesn’t say anything but lets Harry lead him to the cottage. 

Inside Harry still doesn’t say anything; they hang up their jackets. Louis scrapes his throat and Harry turns around immediately, almost pushing Louis against the wall. 

‘I want to kiss you… please.’ His voice is hoarse, he’s looking at Louis for approval. 

‘Yes, please, I want you to.’ Louis whispers back, his eyes travelling to Harry’s lips. 

Harry slowly closes the small gap between them and softly brushes his lips over Louis’, they feel cold, but soft. He kisses him slowly, waiting for Louis to kiss him back. 

Louis’ hands grip Harry’s hips pulling him closer, he kisses Harry back just as slowly and longingly. Harry softly presses a last kiss on Louis’ lips before he pulls back a little and leans his head against Louis’ forehead. Louis smiles and his hand reaches for Harry’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb. 

‘That was nice, felt good.’ he whispers. 

‘It did.’ Harry agrees with a smile. 

‘So… you said I’m taken, hmm?’ Louis asks softly. 

‘Uhm, yeah… sorry about that. Guess I got a little jealous.’ Harry confesses with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

‘You did, hmm… well, maybe I don’t mind being taken….if it’s by you.’ Louis kisses his lips once more and Harry sighs into it. They keep kissing for a while, exploring each other’s lips. 

They pull back to breathe. 

‘These are the best kisses I’ve ever had.’  Louis looks at Harry in wonder with soft eyes and a shy smile. 

‘Me too.’ Harry says honestly, not even with Alastair he’s experienced these sweet and loving kisses. 

‘Harry?’ Louis looks up into Harry’s eyes questionly. 

‘Yeah?' 

‘Does this mean...ehm’ Louis stutters. 

Harry runs his hand over Louis’ cheek. 

‘It means, I want to date you, get to know you, do things together. How about you?’ 

‘God yeah…. I want that too. I’ve been wanting that since I met you at my birthday party. After what you told me about our history on Christmas day I lost all hope.’ Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. 

‘I do have to tell you something though; I do have an additional job. I’m not only an English teacher.’ Harry confesses. He’s nervous, but if he’s going to date Louis; Louis needs to know about Harry’s other job, he doesn’t want to keep it a secret from him. 

‘Really? Can I guess?’ Louis grins. 

‘Sure… go ahead.’ Harry chuckles. 

‘You’re a…. Stripper?’ Louis winks at him. Harry bursts into laughter. 

‘No… I’d be awful, I’m not a good dancer.’ 

‘You’re secretly famous!’ 

‘Kind of?’ Harry says, waiting for Louis’ reaction. 

‘Really?’ Louis’ eyes go wide. Harry nods. 

‘I’ll show you.’ He picks up the package from the stairs, that was brought earlier by the Royal Mail. 

He takes Louis by the hand and leads him to the couch. They sit down and Harry slowly opens the package. 

‘Bloomsbury Publishing….’ Louis reads slowly when Harry hands him the edited version of _Waving in the wind_. 

‘Go on… the secret is on the next page.’ Harry nervously picks at his nails. Louis is confused, but does as Harry asks. 

He turns to the next page and reads the title and then Harry Edwards. It takes a second for Louis to put things together, his jaw drops, he slowly looks up and starts to speak. 

‘You’re...Harry Edwards?’ he asks in disbelief. Eyes still wide. 

‘Yeah…. I am.’ Harry quietly admits. Louis keeps staring at him. 

‘A-are you mad at me?’ Harry asks timidly. 

Louis shakes his head and leans back against the backrest of the couch. 

‘Mad?  No, I’m… surprised, perplexed and a bit starstruck, I suppose.’ Louis answers finally. 

‘I mean...wow! That’s amazing! This is your new book?’ 

‘Yeah, it will be published just before Valentine’s Day; a new Henry Cox adventure. I know he’s your dream man.’ 

‘You do?’ Louis asks surprised. 

‘Ehm, yeah I was at Reader’s Heaven when you were talking to Liam about how you wanted to date Henry Cox.’ Harry confesses to him. 

‘Oh God, you heard that? How embarrassing!’ Louis groans. 

Harry chuckles. 

‘Ehm… well, not anymore since I met a certain curly head, but he’d be second on my list.’ Louis grins sheepishly. 

‘I kind of created Henry Cox after myself… only a bit more flamboyant and interesting than I am.’ Harry looks down at his shoes. 

‘Harry, you’re amazing. Honestly, if Henry Cox were a real person, I wouldn’t trade him for you… never. I only made that remark to Liam, because I was fed up with all the failed dates. Guys who were only after one thing: sex. I really thought I’d never find someone to start a relationship with and it upset me.’ 

‘Me too, after Alastair I thought I’d never find a guy again to build a future with, but I was wrong. I really want us to try.’ 

Louis throws himself into Harry’s arms. ‘There’s nothing I want more than to build a future with you. And I’ve got a bit news myself; I got the job at the pub. It’s full time and I work one weekend per month.. I start on February 1st. I just need to find a place to live.’ 

‘My birthday…’ Harry mumbles. 

‘Your birthday?’ Louis asks. 

‘February 1st.’ Harry answers. 

‘Barbara might have a flat available. Her daughter moved to Manchester. We could ask?’

 

❄❄❄

 

Barbara indeed has the flat available; Louis moves in the last weekend of January with help from Niall, Gemma, Liam and Harry. 

Louis moving out came as a bit of a surprise for Niall, Gemma and Liam, but they’re all happy for him and Harry. 

Come Spring Louis has become everyone’s favourite bartender at the pub and he’s coaching 7 year olds at the local football club, enjoying every minute of it. 

Harry’s book Waving in the wind has become another great success; financially he doesn’t need the teaching job anymore, but he isn’t ready to say goodbye to his job yet. 

‘I think it’s about time Henry Cox finds himself a lover, don’t you think?’ Harry muses one night when he’s lying on the couch with his head in Louis’ lap. 

‘Hmm, good idea. How about the new owner of the local pub?’ Louis replies, while he plays with Harry’s curls. 

‘Oh? There’s a new owner?’ Harry asks confused. 

‘Yeah, let’s call him Tom Lewis.’ 

Harry sits up and looks at Louis. 

‘Are you trying to tell me something?’ 

‘Maybe?’ Louis smiles innocently. 

‘Louis Tomlinson, are you telling me you bought the pub?’ Harry crosses his arms. 

‘I did!’ Louis says proudly. 

‘That’s fantastic!’ Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck and kisses him. 

‘I can’t believe my life has changed so much in just a few months; a boyfriend, my own business, coaching job and living in this beautiful village. I’m so happy.’ Louis sighs happily. 

“Me too; I just wish you would consider moving in with me.’ Harry’s been asking for weeks, since they’re practically always together in the cottage. Louis hardly spends time at the flat. 

‘Hmm… maybe I will.’ Louis whispers in his ear. 

Harry smiles and kisses him.

 

 

 


End file.
